


Базовый вальс

by pol_white



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Military Science Fiction, Original Fiction, Original Slash, Poetry, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pol_white/pseuds/pol_white
Summary: ...Но ты же поклялся больше не спать с пилотами.





	Базовый вальс

**Author's Note:**

> Это песня и её можно послушать здесь: https://www.realrocks.ru/songs/1784612
> 
> По мотивам авторского мира-космички, под пиво сойдёт какоридж

Что может быть тяжелее, чем груз ошибок?  
Что может быть хуже, чем медленно ехать крышей...  
Алярм. Кросс-чек. И снова готов на вылет.  
Возврат на базу. И снова зачем-то выжил.  
Удача — дерьмо. Ты давно не питаешь иллюзии.  
Ещё б хоть одна ошибка — и всё закончится:  
Вспыхнуть и разлететься космическим мусором...  
К чёрту. Какая разница, что тебе хочется.

И день ото дня будет снова одно и то же —  
Вылеты, тренировки, пустые ночи.  
Пьёшь до отключки, будто это поможет.  
Конечно же нет, но так хоть немного проще.  
Если б так просто сбежать и от одиночества!  
Злая насмешка. Решение — видишь — вот оно:  
Чуточку дать слабину и не морочиться.  
Но ты же поклялся больше не спать с пилотами.

И то ли это судьба, бессердечная сука,  
То ли чужая игра, а может подстава,  
Но если чудо само вдруг падает в руки,  
То их разжать ничто уже не заставит.  
И снова попытка начать с чистого листа,  
И вновь нарушаешь клятву не спать с пилотами.  
Но если ты думаешь, что уже хуже некуда...  
А впрочем, и это теперь не убьёт тебя.

Можно теперь не бояться (как это забавно!),  
Можно смеяться в лицо неизбежной смерти.  
Просто теперь на ошибки больше нет права,  
Будто в твоей груди бьются два сердца.  
Как же всё просто, если отбросить сомнения!  
Огнём путеводным горит белая лампочка:  
Переворот, вираж и снова в сражение —  
Словно в синхронном танце кружат две ласточки.


End file.
